One Night Eclipse
by egarcia513
Summary: Zuko could have had anything, but he chose her. It was simple, but they were complex. "It was like the moon and the sun. They chased each other around the world, but luckily there was an eclipse. So they let their desires take over. Tonight they were lovers, but tomorrow they were strangers." Zutara and Taang after the war.
1. Prologue

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Prologue **

The look in her azure eyes was intoxicating. She looked at him, and he could have sworn he was swimming in blue sea. The waves crashed against the shore knocking him down. He wanted her, and she knew it. Maybe she was his personal hell. Torturing him whenever she held someone else's hand. The flames in his amber eye glared at her, but that smirk on her lips challenged him. As Fire Lord he could have anything, but he chose her. He wanted her, not the girl next to him. He sipped his wine, and watched as the Water Tribe girl kissed her Air Nomad on the cheek. He wanted that to be his cheek. His hand she was holding.

That night after dinner everybody went home, or to their guest room. The Fire Lord's room was the largest, and most elegant. A crimson bed placed in the middle with a desk at the far corner, and two chest at the other corners. He lay in his bed looking up. His bare chest rose, and fell with every breath. Sleep was not merciful tonight for he thought of her. She was on his mind when he was awake, and when he was asleep. He reached down and touched the scar. The same scar he got when he saved her. He growled. She should be his, and with that set in the Fire Lord's mind he stood. He walked over to the large wooden doors that kept him from her.

There was an eerie feel in the air, and he paced down the hall. The silence was deafening, and the moon's light came in through the windows. The moon was the sun's enemy, but they worked together in harmony. He spent weeks trying to figure out how, but the answer was behind the doors in front of him. Without knocking he entered her room. The door closed behind him, and he looked at her bed. She wasn't there.

"I knew you would come for me," She said from behind him. He spun around to be faced with the blue eyed beauty. The evil smirk on her face drove him insane.

"You always know," He told her, and closed the space between them. His hands found their way to her waist, and her hands found his chest. The mocha skin contrasted from his fair chest. He moved down and captured her lips. She didn't struggle, but kissed back. This had been an affair for months. Both desired the other, but where afraid to let go of the one they had. It was like the moon and the sun. They chased each other around the world, but luckily there was a lunar eclipse. So they let their desires take over. Tonight they were lovers, but tomorrow they were strangers.

"I want you like this every day," The Fire Lord said as he moved away from her lips.

"Tonight I am yours," She said in response, and drew him closer.

"Tomorrow you will be mine. I'll make sure of it," He said, but he said it every night when they were together. The only difference tonight was that he meant it. Every word off his tongue was true. So they were one that night. Closer than ever before; when it was over these words were said.

"Katara you are mine, and I am yours."

"I will always be yours, Zuko."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

- Alec


	2. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blue Eyes**

Fire Lord Zuko woke with Katara in his arms. He nuzzled closer, and buried his face in to her neck. The sweet smell of her was enough to calm him. His arm was wrapped around her bare waist. Both of them tangled in the crimson sheets from last night's events. Katara moved closer to him. The warmth was soothing compared to the constant cold of the South Pole. Slowly Katara moved away. She wanted to stay, but knew she couldn't. Zuko opened his amber eyes to be met with blue.

"I need to get back to Aang," Katara said as she stood up, and changed in to her dress long blue tunic. Zuko groggily picked up his clothes and put it on.

"You don't have to. I'm going to break up with Mai," He said nonchalant. Katara stopped brushing her hair the minute she heard that. She turned around to meet him, but his back was turned.

"You can't," She said.

"Yes, I can." Once his clothes were on he walked over to her. He brought her close, and used his right hand to hold her chin. "I don't love her. I love you, and everything about you."

"I love you too," She said, and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was soft, and meaningful. Then they heard a light knock at the door. They quickly separated, and Zuko walked over to the other side of the room. Katara straighten out her tunic, and called out. "Come in!"

They looked at the door to see Aang come in. He wore is traditional orange, and yellow robes with a smile on his face. Even at fourteen he had a mindset of a nine year old.

"Good Morning Katara," He said, but when he looked across the room he saw Zuko. "Hi Zuko! What are you doin'?"

"Um… Nothing. I just needed to ask Katara what she thought off the feast yesterday. Since it was a celebration for peace with the Water Tribe," Zuko smoothly said. He was good at making quick excuses. Aang paid it no mind, and turned to Katara.

"Katara I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the pond?" He asked. Katara stole a quick glance at Zuko. He looked at the floor like he wasn't there.

"I would like that. Just let me talk to Zuko," She said. Aang nodded his head, and left the two. When the door closed there was a silence. Katara went over to the bed, and lay down on her back. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Zuko asked as he lay down next to her, but on his stomach. He brushed back a piece of hair that was covering her eyes.

"Aang. I can't keep playing with him. It hurts to know that he loves me, but I don't love him like that," She explained. She turned her head, and looked at him. "I'm going to end it today."

"Okay," he said, and bent over to kiss her forehead. He moved back, and went back on his stomach. They looked at each other for a second until Katara started brushing out his hair with the comb in her hand. Zuko raised his brows as the hair went in his face. He lightly moved Katara's hand away and chuckled. "I have to go Blue Eyes."

"Blue Eyes?" Katara asked as she propped herself on her elbows. Zuko just chuckled and got up. He walked over to the door, and went out to the hall. He left Katara on the bed thinking about her new nick name, but as he walked he thought about how Mai would take the news.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

- Alec


	3. Chapter 2: Throwing Knives

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Throwing Knives**

"Mai, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think we can…" Zuko practiced saying as he paced up, and down his room. He knew Mai showed barely any emotion, but if she did it was usually shock or anger. That was one of the reasons he couldn't love her. She never showed anything. Katara showed that she cared, and loved. Zuko decided what he would say as he walked out of his room. Mai was going to be a wild card, and he had to be careful. He went down the hall in his Royal Robes showing his high rank. The servants he passed bowed, and he tried not to nod his head awkwardly. Even after a year of being Fire Lord the formality hadn't set in. He went down to the courtyard, and over to the large gates. There stood four highly trained Fire Nation guards.

"Good Morning, Fire Lord Zuko," One of them addressed.

"Good Morning. Can you open the gates? I'm going to go to Lady Mai's home," He told him formally.

"Lady Mai came in an hour ago," He told the Fire Lord.

"Thank you," Zuko said nodding his head. He turned on his heels, and went back inside. He knew exactly where she would be; the training room. That's where she went most of the time to practice her knife throwing. Zuko prayed to Agni she wasn't practicing, but when he got to the room he opened the doors to see her doing just that. She threw every knife with perfect aim. The concentration in her eyes was deadly, but when she heard the door open she knew who it was.

"Good Morning, Zuko," She said flatly. She stopped throwing her knives at the poor training dummy, and turned to her boyfriend. He slowly walked over to her, repeating the words he practiced in his head, and lightly grabbed her hand. Mai knew something was going to happen.

"Mai, I need to talk to you," He said. Mai narrowed her eyes, and snatched her hand away from him. She placed it in front of his face to silence him.

"I know what you're going to say. I was going to break up with you today if you didn't do it," She said, and paused to throw one of her knives at the dummies. Then she faced him. "You like the waterbender."

"How do you know?" He asked surprised that she knew. Everything she said was said calmly. No hate, or no shock.

"I saw you staring at her at the feast yesterday. You've been doing it for a while. You stare and she stares back." She threw another knife. Zuko turned his face. He didn't know it was that noticeable.

"Mai, we can still be…" He began.

"Friends?" She interrupted. "Not really. I already have Ty Lee. It would just be awkward." She threw her last knife, and turned to look him in the eyes. "I'll see you around, Fire Lord."

"Thank you, Mai," He said sincerely. She made it so easy on him. He left the training room with a weight off his shoulders, but he wondered if it would be this easy for Katara. There was only one way to find out, so he turned the corner to go to the pond.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

- Alec


	4. Chapter 3: Like a Brother

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Like a Brother**

Katara walked out of her room playing with her hair. She didn't know what to say, or how he would take it. Aang was so sweet and cheerful. She worried that she would be the end of that. _I can't hurt him._ She thought. _But you are if you keep doing this._ She let out the breath she was holding, and looked out to the pond. She sat under the tree watching the turtle ducks walk around. Aang had told her in the hall that he would be there a little later. She smiled, and told him she would wait for him. This gave her time to think, but her mind was blank. She didn't know where to start. It felt like she stared at the pond for eternity until she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn her head around as she talked.

"Aang, you know I love you, right?" Katara started. She didn't hear a response, and kept talking. "I love, but I love you like a brother."

"Good thing I'm not Aang then," She heard a husky voice say. She spun around to see Zuko behind her. She stood up, and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, and looked around for a certain fourteen year old.

"I came to see if you told Aang, but I guess not," Zuko answered.

"What happened with Mai?" She asked.

"She took it well. She had a hunch we weren't right for each other, so she broke up with me," He said.

"What was she doing when you talked to her?" She asked a little curious.

"Practicing with her knives," He told her. She looked at him wide-eyed, and tensed. "She didn't do anything, but she knew I liked you."

"So you're okay?" She asked and calmed down. Zuko nodded in response. "Now I just have to tell Aang."

"Tell me what?" Aang asked as he came in to view. Zuko and Katara moved away from each other for more space.

"Um… Aang we need to talk," Katara said. Her tone was low, and hesitant. Aang looked at her confused.

"What about?" He asked a little concerned. Katara gave a quick glance at Zuko to leave; which he did without saying anything. Katara and Aang were left there looking at one another. Katara went over to a spot near under the tree, and sat down like she had. Aang followed. He reached out to hold her hand, but she slowly moved it away.

"Aang, I like you. We've been friends since the beginning, and not just friends but the best," She said slowly.

"Katara, I don't understand," Aang explained.

"That's all Aang. That's all well ever be; friends. I don't feel the way you feel about me. We need to move on," Katara told him, but after she said those word she looked at him. Pain. That was the only thing that showed, but that pained turned to anger. The same anger he had when he found out Monk Gyatso was dead.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	5. Chapter 4: The Avatar State

**One Night Eclipse **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Avatar State**

The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars.

At least that's what it's meant for.

Aang heard everything Katara said, but when she said 'we need to move on' it was too much. He felt something tear in his chest. The pain turned in to anger realizing she was leaving him. He never felt this way before. He closed his eyes to hold back tears, but all he saw was darkness.

Katara watched in horror, as he closed his eyes and when they started to glow. His tattoos glowed as he used his airbending to lift himself up. Katara moved back until her back hit the tree behind her. The anger on Aang's face was scary. Aang was never angry. Katara stood up, and backed away. She watched as her friend was in the air. Her hear pounded in her ears. The wind around them stirred, and the water in the pond rose. Aang directed his gaze at her, and with the power of the Avatar state he aimed the water at her.

Zuko stood behind the pillar close to the pond after he left. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen. So he watched as Katara talked to Aang, but when he saw him go into the Avatar state he knew. The water Aang had summoned was aimed at Katara. Aang moved his arm back, and that's when Zuko ran. He tackled Katara to the grass ground; saving her from the attack.

Of course everyone from inside heard them, and came out.

"Aang! Please listen!" Katara shouted. She stood up, and tried to walk forward, but Zuko grabbed her arm. Aang then summoned two rocks. Katara went wide-eyed, but before he could throw them he was pulled back to the ground. It took both Sokka and Toph to bring him down. When his feet hit the ground the glowing slowly stopped. When he was fully out of the Avatar state he looked at his ex-girlfriend. The tears he held back pooled in his eyes. Without looking at anyone he turned around, and walked away. He felt there stares, but ignored it.

Zuko slowly stood up still holding Katara's arm. He feared she would try to run after him, but she just stood there. She stared at the spot where he had stood, and the tears ran down her eyes. She had hurt him bad enough to go in to the Avatar state. She couldn't believe it.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, and walked up to them. Katara shook her head as she looked down at the grown.

"Nothing," She said and took her arm away from Zuko.

"You're his girlfriend you should know," Sokka replied.

"Not anymore," She said coldly. Katara had not even taken the time to glare at him. Instead she walked away to the only place she knew where to go; her room. Zuko looked at them before following her. Sokka and Toph stood there shocked. It made sense why Aang went in to the Avatar state. It was because him and Katara had broken up. Toph grinned at this thought.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	6. Chapter 5: That's All We Did

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 5: That's All We Did**

"Katara?" Zuko called as he beat the door with his hand. He heard no reply. So instead of waiting he walked in. After Katara had walked away from her brother Zuko went after her. He saw her run into her room, and shout the door behind her. He was worried. When he walked in he saw her hunched over crying in to her hands. Zuko softly closed the door, and walked to the bed, and sat next to her. When Katara felt a dip in the bed she knew who it was. Zuko wrapped his arm around her and waited for her to calm down. Once her breathing was calm she looked at him.

"I can't believe I just did that," She announced. Zuko kissed her forehead, and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, Katara," He said.

"No it's not. Imagine Aang's reaction if he had caught us last night."

"What? We didn't do anything," Zuko said defensively.

"You call sleeping together nothing?" She demanded.

"Yes, because that's all we did. Sleep!" Zuko shouted.

"I was only in my bindings, and you were just in your pants. What do you think he would think," Katara said pulling away from him.

"It's summer! Even the nights are hot!" Zuko argued. He realized how angry he was becoming, and let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," She said, and came closer to him. "I think we should wait a while to tell them were together. Even when we do we need to me careful."

"Yeah, I know," He answered. Then they heard the door open. When they turned to see who it was their hearts skipped a beat in fear it was Aang, but it was just Sokka. Her brother was shocked about the break up, and decided to check on his little sister.

"Hey Katara. Zuko?" Sokka asked as he glared at the firebender's arm that was wrapped around his sister.

"Hey Sokka," Katara said moving away from Zuko. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, than I guess I'll go," Sokka said awkwardly. He slowly opened the door, and walked around. When they heard the door shut they both physically relaxed.

"Did you see how your brother was staring at me?" Zuko asked, but Katara shook it off. She stood up, and went over to the large window that covered most of the wall. She stared out at the beautiful day thinking about Aang. Zuko say the distress, and stood up. He carefully went behind her, and rested his chin on her left shoulder. He snaked his arms around her waist, and swayed gently in a calming manner. "Don't worry, Blue Eyes."

"Okay," Katara said, and swayed with him. "It's just going to be awkward when we all go to eat. Sure it's a huge table, but tension is going to be there."

"You can sit next to me," Zuko offered. Even though the Fire Lord sat at the end when he was with his friends he sat next to them. He felt as Katara shook her head.

"No thanks. It's too soon. I'll sit next to Suki or Sokka instead," She said, and he nodded his head in understanding. He knew they were going to have to take this slow.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

"So what happened?" Toph asked as she waited for Sokka down the hall. She saw him walked towards Katara's room, and knew he was going to go take to her. She also knew Zuko was in there too. Sokka walked down shaking his head.

"She says she's fine, but I also saw Zuko with her," He told his blind friend.

"What was Sparky doing?" Toph asked, but Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I'll just give her and Aang some space," He said, but his mood quickly changed. "Let's go see if we can find something to snack on in the kitchen."

"We just had breakfast," Toph complained as she followed her friend to the kitchen. The day went by fast to some and torturously slow to others, but when it was dusk everyone had to go to the dining hall for dinner. Katara dragged her feet as she went down the many halls. She had thought about this for most of the day. She thought about how she could get out of it, but she couldn't. It was just dinner, but she knew a curtain airbender would be there. She couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. Guilty that she had caused his pain. She knew they would look at her, and Aang. She knew there would be an unwanted tension in the air, but something told her to go. So she swallowed her pride, and walled down the halls. When she was at the door to dining room she took a deep breath. She placed her mocha hand on the crimson door, and opened it.

She had heard talking before she opened the door, but as soon as everyone else saw her the room went silent. She looked around to see some of her friends looking at her, or at their un-served plates. With silent steps she sat next to Suki. She stool a quick glance at Zuko, and she saw him staring at her. The room was silent, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. When she looked down the table again she noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Toph and Aang?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen them all day. The Kyoshi warriors and I were guarding the gate so they couldn't have left," Suki said. She had already been informed about all the day's events.

"The last time I saw Toph we were in the kitchen getting a snack," Sokka put in. The room went silent again as everyone had their own thought on the subject.

"Well there in the palace somewhere," Fire Lord Zuko concluded. "Toph is probably earthbening, and Aang might be with Appa. We don't have to worry."

"Worry! What if he goes in to the Avatar state again?" Sokka shouted making Katara wince. Suki gave her boyfriend a swift elbow to the ribs. Sokka yelped, and held on to his hurt side.

"He won't go in to the Avatar state again," Suki said, and gently looked at Katara. _I hope he doesn't._ Katara thought as she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	8. Chapter 7: The Roof Top

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Roof Top**

After Toph went to the kitchen she walked around the palace looking for Aang. She had a hunch where the airbender would be. She knew he wouldn't want to be found, and that he would go somewhere no one would find him. Even her. Toph had walked around the palace for a while looking for any stair case that would lead to the roof. It took her a while, but once she found it she started climb up them. With every step she knew her friend was on the roof. She carefully opened the door, and tried not to make a sound. Her suspicions were correct when she felt a heartbeat close to the ledge.

After Aang had stormed off he wanted to be alone, and somewhere peaceful. He knew meditating would help, but it wouldn't cure the aching in his chest. He meditated for an hour, and even talked to Avatar Roku for advice. Avatar Roku tried to give him helpful advice, but couldn't. Considering that his first crush, and love had never broke his heart he didn't know what to tell Aang. Aang was grateful that he tried, but it didn't help. He had grown tired of thinking, and looked out at the Fire Nation from his spot. The sunset was so beautiful, and calm he wished he could have stayed like that.

"What are you doing up here Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. Of course his calm silence had to end somewhere.

"I don't want to talk Toph," Aang bluntly said to his earthbending teacher. He didn't even turn back to look at her.

"I didn't ask what you wanted. I wanted to sit up here with you," She said, and took careful steps towards him. When she was close enough she sat next to him with her feet swinging over the edge.

"But you can't even see. Why would you want to be up here?" Aang said, and earned a swift hit to the arm. He rubbed his arm, and decided to be quiet. He had learned that if questioned Toph 'seeing' you would get hit.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you up here?" Toph asked ignoring the fact Aang didn't want to talk. He rested his chin on his hands, and looked out at the setting sun.

"It's quiet. I like it here," He said, but didn't give the full reason why he was on the roof.

"I like it too. Sugar Queens not here either," She said, and at the name of his ex he tensed. "Aang, you don't need her. You shouldn't let this upset you. It's kind of a good thing she ended now. If you two kept going you would have been crazy about her, and she wouldn't be about you. Maybe you two aren't supposed to be together."

"Toph did you come up here to lecture me?" Aang asked getting a little upset.

"Maybe, but you're also fun to be around to," She said smiling at him. Aang looked at her for the first. Her smile was sincere and meaningful. Aang liked her smile. She playfully nudged him, and they laughed. Aang listened, and noticed her laugh was like a soft bell. She shook her head smiling, and stood up. She stood on the ledge looking down at him.

"Well I'm going to go get some dinner," She and took a step to get off, but as her foot stepped down her other foot slipped from underneath her, and over the side of the ledge of the roof top.

* * *

_This was dedicated to **The 2nd Avatar** for the Taang moment. _:)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	9. Chapter 8: I Got You

**One Night Eclipse **

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Got You**

Toph's scream echoed the whole palace. She felt as the air rushed underneath her with no ground. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she saw her short life flash before her eyes. She closed her eyes expecting death, but before she could she felt hope.

Aang's heart skipped a beat when he saw her slip. He heard her scream, and lunged for her. He grabbed a handful of her sleeve. Toph looked up to see who had caught her, but there was no ground for her to see. She felt the tug on her clothes, and knew she wasn't going to fall. Not yet.

"Aang!" Toph shrieked with fear. Aang looked down at his friend to see the terror on her face. She moved her legs back and forth hoping she could hook something on them. Aang was lying on his stomach with both hands on the dangling girl's clothes. The beads of sweat rolled down his brow, and his arms were holding her the best they could.

"I'm here," Aang reassured. Toph franticly tried to reach for his hand, but she was just hanging on by threads.

"Please, Aang. Please, don't let go," She pleaded as the tears ran down her face. This wasn't the first time she was holding on for dear life. She had been holding on to Sokka once too. She still remembered it. The intense warmth, and the feeling of just air. It feared her, but this was worse. She knew if she let go there she would die instantly, but if she let go here her death would be slow.

"I won't. I got you," Aang exclaimed, but he knew he couldn't hold on for long. The sweat that collected on his palm was making it harder to hold her. They both felt as a small piece of fabric slipped from his hand. Toph jerked down, and screamed in panic. He still had a grip on her, but it wasn't strong enough to pull her up. So he took the life threatening chance and reached down. If he did this right he would be able to get a better grip on her. If he didn't they would both fall. He took the risk, and reached down. He hooked his left hand in the collar of her shirt, and with a war cry he started to lift her. He lifted his shoulders, and leaned all his weight backwards.

Toph felt hope as she was lifted from her death. Aang and Toph both fell on to the roof rolling. When Toph hit the solid ground she could see everything. Aang was next to her. His arms had wrapped around her, and he felt as she shook in shock. Toph felt helpless from the fear she demonstrated. Her breath came out in sharp intakes, and she hugged the person next to her tightly. She felt as other people started climbing the stairs she came from, but she didn't do anything.

"What happened?" They heard a very concerned Zuko ask. Aang looked up to see his friends running to the roof even his ex.

"Toph its okay," He said trying to calm down his blind friend.

"Toph! Are you okay!" Sokka asked worried. Everyone had just seen their two friends huddled together. They had heard, and soon as they did they came running. Sokka kneeled next to Toph, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her violent shaking, and backed away.

"She slipped," Aang said, and that all he did say before he helped up Toph. Toph clung to him as he walked her over to the stair case, and to her room. Zuko and Katara stole a quick glance at each other. They weren't sure what happened, but whatever did Aang had saved Toph's life.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Aribender_

_- Alec_


	10. Chapter 9: Not Yet

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not Yet**

They had heard her scream. It was so loud it was heard throughout the palace. Katara snapped her head towards the noise, and noticed it was familiar. One after another they stood up from their seats, and ran out of the dinning room door.

"I think it came from upstairs," Sokka announced frantically. All of them ran down the hall, but stopped when they heard it again. It was clearer from outside of the dinning room.

"The roof," Fire Lord Zuko said. After a year of living in the large palace, and exploring his surroundings he knew where everything was. Zuko ran ahead of the rest, and took the lead. Suki, Katara and Sokka followed as he ran down the hall, and up a filet of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door. Zuko swung the door open to revile. Aang on the roof top with Toph. Toph was huddled close to Aang, and held on to him. On her face showed fear.

"What happened," Zuko demanded concerned. It was clear something happened. They saw Aang murmur something to Toph, but couldn't hear him.

"Toph! Are you okay?" Sokka asked worried. He slowly walked over to Toph, but when he placed his hand on her shoulder he felt her violently shake. He pulled back his hand as if he had been burned.

"She slipped," Aang informed bluntly. Aang held on to Toph as they stood up, and walked out they door. Katara glanced at Zuko, and they caught each others eyes. They knew what ever happened Aang had saved Toph.

"She slipped?" Suki questioned. Katara looked over at the ledge.

"She probably was to close to the edge," Katara added. Sokka walked over and glanced over the palace. As soom as he did he recoiled back in shock. It was a long fall if you did fall, and it didn't look like death would be merciful.

"I'm going to check on Toph," Sokka said, but his girlfriend shook her head.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea." You should give her some space," Suki told him, and he nodded his head in agreement. It was probably better to give her some space.

"Can we go back and eat though?" He asked holding his hungry stomach.

"Sure," Suki answered.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute," Zuko informed.

"Me too," Katara added. Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and led him towards the door, but before they walked out Sokka looked back. He was a little reluctant after seeing the Fire Lord's arm around his sister earlier, but he trusted him. So with that in mind he walked back to the dinning room with Suki. A silence was left between the two until it was broken by Zuko.

"Why do you Think she was so close to the edge?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was looking for Aang."

"Maybe."

"I'll go check on her later," Katara said.

"And what if Aang's with her?" Zuko questioned and turned to look at her.

"Then he is. I can't ignore him I told him we were still friends," Katara said truthfully. Zuko let out a sigh, and walked over to the door.

"We should go they're probably waiting for us," Zuko said as he opened the door. He waited for her, and when she walked out he was right behind her. Zuko looked at her, and thought about how much he wanted to hold her hand. _Not yet._ He told himself, and kept walking.

* * *

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	11. Chapter 10: Unseeing Eyes

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unseeing Eyes**

Katara lightly knocked on the wooden door, and as she waited for an answer thoughts swarmed her head. _Who's in there?_ Was one of them. Aang could've been in there. That was the last person she saw her with, and after the event at dinner he could've still been there. She rocked on the balls of her heels until she heard a familiar voice.

"Come in," Toph approved from the other side. Katara placed her hand on the door and opened it. She poked her head in first to see who was in there, but all she saw was Toph. She sighed in relief, and walked in. "Expecting Twinkle Toes?"

"Yes, actually," Katara answered. She had learned that it was useless trying to lie to Toph. Toph laid on the bed in her white night gown playing with her space rock. Toph stopped what she was doing and bent the piece of space rock back on her arm.

"What are you here for, Sugar Queen?" She asked as she sat up. Toph sat at the edge of her bed, and swung her legs back and forth. She looked at her friend with unseeing eyes.

"I came to make sure you were alright. Are you okay? You slipped from the ledge didn't you?" Katara answered and asked. Toph waved her hand dismissively.

"Fine. I didn't fall," Toph said, and Katara nodded her head. Toph narrowed her eyes at the waterbender as she thought. Toph had noted Katara's strange behavior all day, and the fact that her and Zuko were around each other more than usual. She wasn't there, but she still felt the vibrations of two people on the roof. Even in her shocked state. Katara looked at Toph wondering why she was looking at her like that.

"What?" Katara asked hoping to end the tension in the air before it started.

"So…..What's with you and Sparky?" She finally asked. Katara's head snapped up in the earthbender's direction.

"What?" Katara asked again, but this time with surprise.

"I know, Katara," Toph said with a smirk.

"Know what?" Katara pushed.

"Oh, nothing," Toph bluntly answered. More thoughts swarmed through her head. How much could her blind friend know? Katara felt a heavy weight on her chest as she stood there. Katara shook her head hoping to shake of her question.

"Whatever," Katara said. She wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't that she was cold, but that she felt uncomfortable. "Is there anything you need?"

"No not really," Toph said.

"Okay," Katara said, and walked backwards. She turned around when she knew she was close to the door. She opened the door, and walked out. She went back to her room with the growing question in her head. _What does she know?_ It had to do with Zuko she knew that, but how much? It couldn't be a lot. Maybe she only suspected. As Katara set out to go to bed she cleared her mind of all worries, but down the hall a certain earthbender knew something was going to happen something exciting.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	12. Chapter 11: Breakfast

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Breakfast**

"A metalbending academy?" Aang asked skeptically as he ate his breakfast. Aang and Toph sat in the dining room eating as Toph went over her new idea. The curtains were pulled all the way open to shine the room with the sun's rays, the dining room was silent, and everyone was doing their own thing. Sokka was still asleep, Suki was training with the Kyoshi Warriors, Katara was practicing, and Zuko was in another war meeting. Things have been going smoothly since the breakup between the two friends, but anytime they were in a room together the tension was thick, and no one spoke. Aang tried to avoid Katara, and it was beginning to be noted by a certain earthbender. Toph scooped oatmeal on to her spoon, and took a bit.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Toph asked pointing her spoon at him, and chewing at the same time. Aang shrugged his shoulders. It was a good idea, but he had a lot of questions.

"No, but who's going to enroll?" He asked.

"Earthbenders," Toph said bluntly and ate her oatmeal.

"Of course earthbenders, but who? Where you going to have it at?" Aang asked again.

"Who? I'm not sure, Twinkle Toes. Where? I was thinking here in the Fire Nation," Toph explained.

"Why the Fire Nation? The earthbenders are in the Earth Kingdom," Aang questioned.

"Sparky well let me," Toph said nonchalant.

"You asked?" Aang asked scooping up some oatmeal.

"No, but I know he will."

"Yes, because you have a way with words," Aang said mockingly, and earned a hit to the arm.

"So how are you doing with Sugar Queen?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because sooner or later you're going to have to talk to her! It's been a week almost sense you two broke up. Remember when we lost Appa in the desert? You were such a mess, and then the next day you acted like you didn't even lose him. You acted like he never existed! You were so emotionless, and that's not right. You need to talk to her!" Toph exclaimed, and Aang moved back from her sudden outburst.

"I don't need to talk to her. She doesn't want to talk to me," Aang said a little above whisper.

"And how do you know that?" Toph asked a little calmer this time.

"Why else would she not want to be with me?"

"Maybe for another reason, but you need to talk to her without going in to the Avatar state," Toph declared. Aang looked at his friend. The stern tone she used told him she wasn't kidding. So with a sigh he nodded his head.

"Okay I'll talk to her," Aang said in his defeated. Toph leaned back in her chair with a satisfied grin.

"Now that, that is settled let's talk about teaching you metalbending."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	13. Chapter 12: A Little Kiss

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Little Kiss**

Five long days. Five days of not talking. Five days of awkward silence during dinner. Five days since Katara's and Aang's breakup. Things haven't been the same since. Katara tried her hardest to go on like everything was fine, but it was hard. So to get her mind off of everything all together she practiced her waterbending outside. As the water moved to her will she felt like she had control over something; even if it was just water. Her own element soothed her. Katara closed her eyes, and twirled liquid.

"So I see you're still practicing?" Zuko stated while walking towards the pond.

"And I see you're out of your war meeting," Katara said dropping the water she was bending in irritation, and turned around to face him. Zuko wore his heavy Fire Nation robes, and top knot that was clearly too hot for the summer heat.

"It finished five minutes ago," He informed.

"Why don't you go change? Aren't you hot in that?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," He said. He walked over, and stood under the welcoming shade of the tree. Still with the shade Zuko could feel the heat's rays hitting him like a burning fire.

"Then why don't you go change? You must be dying," Katara commented. All Zuko did was shrug his shoulders. He didn't even bother trying to listen to her words.

"I wanted to see you first," He said, but he didn't _want_ he _needed _to see her. Katara had told him about Toph, and what she 'saw'. Both of them knew from that moment on they were going to have to be more careful then they already were.

"I'm not worth dying for," She told him.

"Yes you are," He corrected, and patted his chest where the scar was. Katara let out a sigh, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. He kissed her forehead, and she backed away from his hug.

"Zuko. We have to be patient," She told him, and looked up in to his amber eye.

"Why don't you come to my room after my next meeting? It won't be long," Zuko asked, and Katara thought about it for a second.

"Okay, but after the meeting, and after you change because your sweating, and it's gross," Katara stated, and pulled away from him. Zuko desperately needed a bath to get the layer of sweat off of him. Even though it irritated him it was worth it for seeing Katara.

"I got to go. See you in a bit Blue Eyes," He replied with a smile. She groaned at her new pet name, but dismissed it. Sooner or later she would find a name for him. She was about to turn around, and start bending again when she felt Zuko gently turn her around. She curiously looked up at him, and before she can ask him what he was doing. Zuko lifted her chin and gave her a little kiss. It was sweet, and both of them wanted it to be long. They both pulled away wanting more, but they knew it wasn't the right time.

Zuko turned around without another word, and slowly walked back to the throne room. Katara turned around, and went back to water bending. She wasn't going to go to Zuko's room right away due to the fact that the meeting could last up to an hour at a time. So with graceful movements she bent the water to distract her. She wish that she could have done it longer, but when she heard footsteps she stopped.

"Can we talk?" She heard behind her, and she that voice too well to know who it belonged to. Katara slowly turned around to face Aang.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	14. Chapter 13: Mended Friendship

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mended Friendship **

"Can we talk?" Aang asked, and Katara looked at him at her ex-boyfriend speechless. Aang looked at Katara waiting for an answer.

"Um… yeah," She answered unsure. Aang walked timidly towards the tree Katara stood under, and looked at his feet. He wasn't sure how Toph got him to do this. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure to either apologize or start talking. There was nothing he did wrong. Except for almost killing her in the Avatar state. There was nothing to talk to her about. Except for the fact that they hadn't talked in six days. Aang was so lost in his thoughts he stared down at the green grass until he remembered he was there to talk to Katara.

"Katara we never really talked after I went in to the Avatar state," Aang started.

"Yeah we didn't," Katara said in a soft whisper. She stared at Aang with her blue eyes, and could tell this was hard for him. It was hard for her also.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Huh?" Katara replied at his incomplete question.

"Why did you change your mind? I thought you said you loved me?" Aang asked again, but this time his voice cracked. Since that day she broke up with him that question was always on his mind.

"Aang, I did love you. I DO love you, but it's not in that way," Katara explained ashamed at her explanation. She had known she didn't love him in that way for a long time, but now that it finally came out she realized she was leading him on.

"Okay," He said calmly. He took in a breath, and released it as he tried to control him emotions. Aang really didn't want to go in to the Avatar state again. He knew that if he did he might never be able to talk to Katara again. Either she would run away from him, or their friend would make sure they stayed away from each other. On top of all that he didn't want to hurt her even though she hurt him.

"I would do anything to make sure you were happy and safe. I guess that's the reason I've waited so long to tell you this. I didn't want to hurt you."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know," Katara lied. She knew the real answer though. _When I realized I liked Zuko._ She thought, but couldn't say it. She hated herself for even thinking it, but it was true.

"It's kind of like that Ember Island play, huh?" Aang said while trying to make light of a heavy situation.

"Yeah I guess so," She replied with a stiff chuckle. The air was still thick with tension, but Aang tried to lighten it again.

"So are _we _okay?" He asked.

"Can we? I want to be. I really want to," She said almost begging. She wanted to be okay with Aang. That all she wanted right then and there.

"Yeah we can," Aang finally said, and Katara smiled. She knew thing would never be the same with Aang again, but she would always try to make them. So with a genuine smile on her face she wrapped her arms around her friend. Aang didn't expect it at first, but soon relaxed in her arms and hugged back. Katara held on to him tight, and felt like something was mended in her heart. Like she had the friendship she should have kept in the first place instead of making it in to something more. As the two friends embraced they were oblivious to the person watching them from a distance. Even though Toph _saw_ everything she was too far for them to see her.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	15. Chapter 14: Forgotten Meeting

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Forgotten Meeting **

Once Aang and Katara separated Aang ran off telling her he was going to practice his earthbending. Katara waved good-bye, and continued her waterbending. The hours ran by as she practiced, but something in the back of her head told her she forgot to do something. It was already around dinner time when she stopped. The sweat on her forehead came down to her brow, and she used her waterbending to remove it. With that done she walked away from the pond, and went inside. From there she walked down the hall until she got the familiar door that led to the dining room. She wore a smile on her face as opened the door.

She didn't hear anything as she walked in. It had been the routine for the past five days. The tension would be thick and no would talk, but today Katara knew it would be different. So as she walked towards her seat next to Suki she noticed everyone there. Everyone except for Zuko. _Probably still in a meeting_. She thought, and looked at everyone else. Her brother sat next to his girlfriend, and Toph and Aang sat in front of her. Aang had a smile on his face that puzzled both Sokka and Suki, but not Katara or Toph. As they waited for the Fire Lord, Katara didn't think the silence was necessary and spoke.

"So Aang, how was earthbending practice?" Katara asked making her brother, and his girlfriend look at her.

"Not bad," Aang replied. Sokka looked between his sister and her ex shocked. These were the first words he's heard from them since there break up. It was surprising at how easily they spoke to one another.

"You two aren't fighting anymore?" Sokka asked out of his growing curiosity. He could have asked if they were back together, but he knew that would cause problems. Both Katara and Aang looked at him with a calm expression.

"We never were fighting," Katara stated.

"Are you two friends again?" Suki asked carefully. Aang and Katara looked at each other, and smiled.

"Yeah we are," Aang declared, and Katara nodded her head. Toph was sitting there the whole time listening to them, and finally decided to say something.

"They don't have a _rocky relationship_ anymore," She said referring to the Ember Island play, and everyone started laughing. It was a good laugh, but it slowly ended when they heard the door open. Everyone turned their attention to see Zuko walk in. He wore his more casual clothes that he wore around them, and looked the same as usual, but Katara could tell there was something different. As soon as Zuko looked at her it hit her. She had forgotten to meet him in his room after his meeting, and she knew she was going to have to talk to him after dinner.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

- Alec


	16. Chapter 15: Lover's Secret

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lover's Secret**

Painful. That's how dinner went; painfully slow. Zuko did not say a word unless asked, but only ate and observed. He observed the behavior between Katara and Aang. As soon as he sat down at the table he noted the easy conversation and laughter. Something that had not been around in a while. Zuko sat back and watched. It looked like Katara and Aang were friends again, but what if they returned to being more than that? Zuko felt a bang of betrayal at the thought.

Katara stole a few glances at Zuko and could feel his intense gaze. She tried to act natural, but she felt guilt for not meeting him after his meeting. He was probably waiting for her, and she totally just ditched him. Both Katara and Zuko waited for dinner to end, but it was going painfully slow. With Sokka bragging about his new weapon, that Katara couldn't care less about, and Aang informing everyone that he would start metalbending soon. It seemed like forever, but finally everyone was done.

"Katara do you want to come with me to work on some forms?" Suki offered as she finished talking about her new fighting forms. Katara bit her lip, and shook her head.

"Sorry Suki, but I'm going to finish my meal," Katara said, and messed with her untouched food. She knew she needed an excuse to stay, and barely ate any food. Suki nodded her head, and then dragged Sokka out to do whatever they did. Toph didn't want to stay any longer, and stood up.

"Well I'm done. Are you coming with me Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"I'll stay here. I'm going to keep Katara company," Aang announced. With a shrug of her shoulders she turned around, and walked towards the large door.

"I'll stay with her," Zuko spoke. Katara glanced at him, but he was looking at Aang.

"Okay," Aang said, and started running after his earthbending teacher. Once Katara and Zuko heard the door shut the were layered with a heavy silence. Zuko looking out his plate, and Katara looking at her hands. They both waited for the other to say something, but then Katara broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," She explained as she averted her gaze to Zuko. He sat at the edge of the table next to her, and she could easily see him trying to form words. Zuko had trouble with this, but decided to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you and Aang back together?" He asked, and looked at her. His expression emotionless, but if it wasn't she would see him on the brink of hurt and anger.

"No, were not," She clarified and continued. "We came to terms with the break up. Nothing's change."

Zuko was silent for a second taking this in. He had thought Katara went against the whole plan and went back with Aang. Katara reached out, and placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you, Zuko," Katara declared, and Zuko smiled.

"I love you too, Katara," He said back. They stared in to each other's eyes, and knew they meant it. So after eating the last of her meal Katara stood up and asked Zuko if it was still okay to go to his room. With a nod of his head he stood up, and walked over to door. As Katara walked with him down the many halls she found her hand itching to hold his, but she knew patience was the key; though she didn't have to wait long because they were already at the door to his room. Quickly he opened the door, and she slid in like a cat in the night. Once the door was closed they looked at each other with a deep attraction. Their anticipation was at its highest.

They've waited for this, and slowly Zuko stalked forward. Katara stared up at him, and she could see the hunger in his burning eyes. She took the step forward to close the space between them, and she cupped his face. With all the passion that has built up since the last time she dove in and captured his lips. They moved in sync, and Zuko pushed Katara back in to the wall behind her. Their lips did not part or slip as he did this.

Katara yearned for something to run her fingers through, and found his silk hair. Zuko loved the way it felt and let out a groan. He placed his hands on her waist, and he brought her close. The kiss was filled with unspoken words of love, passion, and a lover's secrets. It was truly young love at its best, and they never wanted it to end, but even they needed to breath. So they broke the kiss.

Zuko placed his forehead on Katara's and stared in to her eyes. The blue fire ignited her eyes that could kill a hundred men. Katara's chest heaved up and down, taking every breath as if her last, and she stared at the man she loved. They gazed deeply at each other, and they knew this was right.

But how were they going to convince everyone else it was too?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


	17. Chapter 16: Opposites

**One Night Eclipse**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Opposites**

"Thanks Toph," Aang told his earthbending teacher. The genuine confusion across her face was obvious as she raised an eye brow. They had been training for two hours straight on different earthbending techniques. They would have trained longer, but once the sun was down they called it quiets. Neither had spoken until now.

"For what? I didn't do anything," She stated, and placed her hands on her hips. As the dark shadows of night shaded everything Aang couldn't help but remember the first time he met her. It had been a clear night in the city of Gaoling at her childhood. He remembered being uneasy and a little bit scared of the girl. That was until they began talking and he realized that she was just a normal twelve year old girl that wanted freedom. Now a year later she was his best friend. She had stuck by him when he was a upset, and he was thankful.

"Thank you for helping with everything. I mean like with the break up," Aang confessed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Toph waved her hand as if it were nothing, but it was something.

"Not a problem," She told him, and placed her hands on her hips. She smirked at his gratitude, but it melted away when she felt the vibrations of him slouching his shoulders. She heard him as he let out a sigh, and could tell something was on his mind. It couldn't be Katara. She was sure he was over her by now, but maybe it was something else. "What's up?"

"I don't know. After all this training I still don't think I'll get metalbending," Aang revealed and looked down at the grass.

"Why? it's not that hard," She said, and crossed her arms. It was clear Aang had trouble with earthbending, but metalbending was easy. At least to her it was.

"It's my natural opposite, and... I'm not sure," He told her. This had been on his mind since this morning when she told him she would teach him. On the outside you saw an excited fourteen year old when he heard it, but on the inside he was skeptical.

"Twinkle Toes, were natural opposites and we get along just fine," She stated with a grin. They got along better then anyone would have thought. Even though their elements were opposite they were too. She was tough, strong,and stubborn. While Aang was sensitive, hyper, and out going. They were different, but some how they balanced each other out. Then when she noticed her words created a smile on his face she continued.

"If you can end a hundred war, then I'm pretty sure you can bend metal," She added, and the smile on his face widen. It was reassuring to know that he can do it. Most of the time people told him that he was suppose to do something, but barely believe that he could. People just expected him to get it. Except for Toph she reassured him of his abilities. He was happy he had her as a friend.

With out much thought he flung his arms around her, and embraced her in a hug. Toph didn't expect this though and stiffened under his touch. She wasn't use to it. To the feeling of someones arms around her in an intimate gesture, but after a second she eased in to it, and smiled. A warm feeling of happiness shot through her whole body, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Aang was surprised she reciprocated the gesture, and held her tightly. After their moment was lived they let go. Aang smiled at his friend, and as soon as Toph realized how _soft_ she looked she punched him in the arm. It wasn't soft either. Aang hissed at the pain, but knew it was just Toph's way to show affection.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

_- Alec_


End file.
